Substantial evidence suggests that risk factors and therapeutic approaches derived from the study of Caucasians may not be accurate or effective when applied to individuals of differing ethnicity or race. Many minority populations in the U.S., including African American women, have a markedly increased risk from obesity, diabetes mellitus, hypertension, cardiovascular disease, and mortality. This unit investigates the genetic, physiologic, metabolic, and behavioral factors involved in determining weight gain and weight loss in minority populations. This unit also investigates the etiology and treatment of obesity in children with obesity. Progress has been made in our current studies of logitudinal studies of body composition, energy expenditure, leptin, uncoupling proteins, insulin sensitivity, and glucose disposal, which seek to characterize the timing and nature of factors that may contribute to the prevalence of obesity and its complications. These studies will aid in the rational development of treatments for, and programs for the prevention of, obesity.